What happens next?
by blufox
Summary: [Chapter SIX!(format fixed!)]What if the prince didn't mistake Nina as Maya? What if because of that instead of Nina going to the human world, she stayed at Magic Kingdom and asked Yuta to look over Maya?Would the pairings still end up the same?
1. new classmates

Title: What happens next?  
  
Summary: What if the prince didn't mistake Nina as Maya? What if because of that instead of Nina going to the human world, she stayed at Magic Kingdom and asked Yuta to look over Maya?Would the pairings still end up the same?  
  
Chapter One  
  
(Kaji's POV)  
  
Today's the first day of school. I'm nervous I must say. Who wouldn't be? I'm meeting the girl of my dreams today. It has been 2 months since I last saw her in school. It's true that I saw her last summer, but I didn't have enough guts to approach her. Who would have the guts if you saw the girl of your dreams shopping with a man beside her?!  
  
Damn.  
  
That's all I can say.  
  
I just finshed eating my breakfast. My mom's calling me right now. She says I have to go to school now or else I'd be late. I just gave her a small nod before leaving the table. I dropped by the mirror before I left. I saw a brown haired guy with cold piercing eyes. I knew she wouldn't love it when she sees me like this. When we were in grade 8 she told me that she likes it when I'm nice. Instantly, I put on a smile on my face. I'm creating another mask. But by doing this..may be..just may be..I may have a chance.  
  
I passed by the usual streets on my way to school. I can now see my fellow school mates in front of me. It's 6:45. I should be hurrying now or else I'd be late.  
  
'Ohayou gozaimasu Kaji-kun'. A bunch of girls greeted me with a smile.  
  
I gave them a smile, bowed, and said 'Ohayou gozaimasu', before completely ignoring them. I hate this morning greetings. I hate this routine. I often receive morning greetings on my way to school from strangers, most of them are girls.  
  
I continued cursing the 'morning greetings' as I hurried myself towards the school gate when I noticed her. Yes it was her alright. She turned her head and smiled at me. 'Ohayou gozaimasu Kaji-kun'. In an instant, my mind went blank. All the cursing I've been doing started to seek liberty. Everything I knew started to turn into gas. Damn. I don't even think I can count the numbers above five! Her smile disappeared. Before I knew it she was already asking me if I was okay. I easily forced my lips to pull up. Kami-sama help me. I don't know what to say.  
  
I continued to pray silently while smiling at her. And with Kami's help, thank goodness, my mind started to work again. 'Ohayou gozaimasu Tateishi'. I found myself saying these words. She smiled at me again and started walking.  
  
Tateishi Ayumi. Yes it was her. Her friends call her Ayu. I wonder when I would have the chance to call her Ayu. Ayu is a cool girl. I remembered the time I talked to her and told her that I liked the way she was being cool. That was also the exact day she told me that she liked the way I was being good and nice to every one. Since then I became Kaji Tetsushi, the man who was good and nice to every one.   
  
I continued walking towards the school gate with Tateishi by my side when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. It was Tsujiai.  
  
Tsujiai Hiroki.  
  
Tsujiai is my closest friend in class. I often hang-out with him doing boy stuffs. I can also talk to him. He is aware of my feelings about Tateishi. Good thing he doesn't give a damn. I wouldn't even know what would hapen if Tsujiai starts teasing me in front of Tateishi. Oh the shame. Hey I am blabbering, ain't I?  
  
I gave Tsujiai a smile and a soft 'Yo'. We often greet in such way. Both of us hate the 'Ohayou-thing' greeting. May be that's one reason why I always find myself hanging out with him.  
  
But even though I hate the 'Ohayou-thing' greeting, I kindda like it when Tateishi's the one greeting me with her smile. She often smiles at me when we meet and gives me a small bow. I do that too, that is if my mind is working.  
  
Tateishi, Tsujiai and I started running when we saw the school gate slowly closing. Damn, I didn't notice it. It was already 7:00.Luckily, the three of us reached on time. We headed to the lockers and fixed our things. Tsujiai and I finished before Ayu. 'See you at the classroom',I heard myself talking to her. She just smiled before she gave a nod.   
  
Tateishi Ayumi. You really are one cool girl. When will you really be mine?  
  
I sat at my chair, following the seat plan made by our mentor. Unfortunately, Tateishi was far from me. She was seating at the last row, while I was seating at the third row.  
  
Our sensei entered our classroom. There were two figures at his back. 'Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san'. We all stood up before greeting him back with a lively 'Ohayou gozaimusu sensei'. He ordered us to sit down before asking the two figures to show theirselves.   
  
'Class, meet your new classmates." he started.  
  
'This is Orihara Maya' he stated as he pointed the blonde girl.She was truly a babe. Well that's not what meant. She was beautiful but compared to Ayu she was nothing. Well, not really. But let's just say that she's more beautiful compared to Ayu, but damn I really do love Ayu, so whatever happens I wouldn't allow her beauty to captivate me..I hope...  
  
'This one is Kirishima Yuta' Sensei again started to speak again, butting in in my thoughts. Kirishima appeared, on with his smug smile. But it really didn't bother me much. It suits him well if you ask me. He's handsome, I must say. Kirishima Yuta, what is it in you that gives me creeps? What role would you be playing in my life? Would you be a hindrance or a bridge. Might as well be careful.  
  
After being officialy introduced in class, boys started to drool. Girls started to scream. Orihara Maya. Kirishima Yuta. I'm a little intrested in these two.  
  
Sensei asked Kirishima to sit beside Tateishi, while Orihara sat beside Kirishima. Sensei explained that it would me much easier to bond two new souls than to mix new souls with an old soul. Everybody started to laugh. Sensei..I can't even believe he is a sensei. He often use weird terms as his examples..tsk..tsk..tsk..  
  
I turned around to see how the two new students were doing. Well..Okay!Okay! That was what I wanted to show, but there's a hidden meaning in my actions. And yes! All I want to do is to check Tateishi.  
  
As I turned around I saw Tateishi talking to Kirishima. Wait!Wait a minute. Krishima Yuta. His hair. His eyes. His color. I think I saw him before. Kami don't tell me....  
  
Oh shoot! Kirishima Yuta! It really is him. He was the man I saw with Tateishi last summer. Kami! What am I to do now? Kirishima Yuta!!! I can't let you steal my beloved Tateishi! I began throwing Kirishima hard looks when I saw Tateishi laughing. She seems to enjoy his company. Tateishi.. She never smiled at me like that..I was starting to continue my drama when suddenly..   
  
'Kaji! Kaji! Kaji Tetsushi! Face in front!'  
  
Damn.  
  
Damn.  
  
Damn.  
  
Damn.  
  
I hate my life. Now every one in class is laughing at me. I can't show my face to her now. Stupid Kirishima. It's all your fault. You shall see my revenge. Wait for my move...You'll be sorry you we're born here on earth..  
  
**What will happen next?***  
  
[ T.B.C. ]  
  
A/N: How was it?Please review. I need to know your opinion. Well in this fic, every chapter, there would be different point of views from different characters in order for you to know each and everyone's feelings and thoughts. Who's point of veiw would you like in the next chapter? Hope I'll receive an answer.^^ 


	2. unknown feelings

Chapter Two:  
  
(Maya's POV)  
  
This is the worst day of my life.  
  
Only Kami knows how much I want to kill this baka who is sitting beside me. Yes you got it right. This so called baka is no other that Yuta. Kirishima Yuta. And to think that this is all Nina's fault.  
  
Wait, I haven't introduced Nina yet right? Nina.Sakura Nina. She is my childhood friend. I met her back at Magic Kingdom. Wait! Don't tell me you're also clueless about this 'Magic Kingdom' place I'm talking about..tsk..tsk..tsk..  
  
It's not really in my nature to talk and talk and talk but since this is my thoughts we are talking about..I guess it'll be okay. Silent people are the ones who think most of the time, mind you.  
  
So okay let us start this discussion. I am a witch. I study black magic back at Magic Kingdom I have three friends back there namely Nina, Luna and this baka who's sitting beside me, Yuta. The four of us often hang out at the garden when we were kids. May be I was about five years old then when I met...the prince.  
  
You see, you might be wondering why I'm here in the human world when I'm suppose to be at Magic Kingdom. Okay, let's start my story from the day I met my prince. Wait! Uhmm..he's not actually 'my' prince, but I'm realy looking forward to the day he'd be mine and I'd be his. You see, I have this teensy-weensy feeling that I may have a chance on him. On the day we met he gave a key. I don't know what lock it holds, but it really doesn't matter. I don't even care anyway. What matter's is that he gave me something..unique perhaps..May be..just may be..no I think.. I even strongly believe that this is the key of his heart...  
  
Oh gosh. I can't believe I'm actually saying this to you. No, I mean.. I can't believe that I'm actually thinking this. What a shameful act. But I don't care. People who love have the freedom to imagine and hope about the things that might and can be, right? And because of that I believe that the power of love is..hmm...that the power of love is..hmmm..I can't think!!!..Why does my mind always become blank whenever this topic is taken up..Wait!Wait!Wait!How did I get in this topic in the first place?! I was just talking about the key and here I go again blabbering about love..tsk..tsk..tsk..This is so much unlike me..  
  
So going back to what I was saying a while ago, the prince gave me a key on our first meeting. Since then I did my best to know what that key is for. Okay! I lied a while ago. I do give a damn 'bout this key. He gave this to me anyway. But I never had a clue. After what seemed like eternity, I heard a news about the prince searching for his princess or his 'wife-to-be'. I was one of the seven candidates chosen by the prince. If I haven't told you yet, I am the grand daughter of Ophelia and Ophelia's pretty famous around Magic Kingdom. Ophelia was adored and cherished by the people in Magic Kingdom and...I'm blabbering again right? Sorry.  
  
So where was I? Oh yeah, I was one of the candidates. Being a candidate means a lot of things. One is searching for the holy stone. And two, erasing the memories of the people who became a part of your life. I really don't get why those precious memories should be erased, but it doesn't matter, I don't even believe it would matter to the person who had been a part of my life if I erased those memories. I bet they would even be happier.  
  
Regarding the first one, that is the reason why I am here in the human world. Holy stones are scattered in different worlds. One of this worlds is the human world. I don't see any of the candidates around here the human world, may be they are in the other worlds. But wait a minute, I don't even know who the other six candidates are. tsk..tsk..tsk.. Being a candidate is a confidential information, I forgot to mention. So I guess that clears up everything about my past.  
  
So let's go back to the first topic I left hanging. Yuta. Kirishima Yuta.  
  
Since we were kids, Yuta never gave me a damn. I mean yes, we were close, but it was always 'Nina', 'Nina', and 'Nina'. All he thinks about is Nina. But seriously, I pity this guy. I bet Nina never knew his feelings up until now, let's add Luna to that. Those two are really naive. I bet Yuta thinks I don't know about his feelings for Nina too. He thinks I'm slow. And I abhor him for acting that way. If Nina's naive, he's more naive! He never noticed my feelings!!!All he thinks about is how to make Nina happy!!What about me?!   
  
?!!!!!  
  
Where the hell did that come from? I thought I was in love with the prince a while ago..Hey!Don't give me those creepy eyes. I am not in love with Yuta!! I think..No! I am absolutely sure!*sigh*  
  
Now I guess you know why I despise being with this guy. He makes my mind go crazy. I can't even believe I am sitting right next to him. I had been staring at him for an hour by now. But I bet he hasn't notice it yet. He had been chatting with this Tateishi girl since he sat. It's as if they knew each other..  
  
'Hahaha..That's funny Yuta-kun'  
  
'I thought so too. I had been laughing for hours when I heard that too, Ayu-chan'  
  
What??!!!Now they are addressing each other with their first names!!I can't believe this guy. This is absolutely crazy! I can't take this scene anymore.   
  
I turned my head in front. By then I noticed the my neck was already aching. When I settled my eyes in front, I saw this brown haired guy who was staring hardly on Yuta. He seemed to be furious about something. I see pain in his eyes though. Oh I get it now. He likes Tateishi..tsk..tsk..tsk..I think he has a zero percent chance on Tateishi. I even believe he wouldn't hesitate not to make a move on Tateishi because he doesn't want to jeopardize their friendship. I can be a fortune teller. haha. Not only can I read the future but also I can analyze one's feelings.   
  
'Kaji! Kaji! Kaji Tetsushi! Face in front'  
  
Everybody started laughing. He is now as red as a tomato. I don't know if it's because of embarassment or because of anger. Now I know his name. Tetsushi. Kaji Tetsushi. I believe that he will be the one who would help me conquer this 'unknown' feelings I feel for Yuta.   
  
I better ask him out after class  
  
**What will happen next?**  
  
[ T.B.C. ]  
  
A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed in my fic. I really appreciate it. This is your story. I am just the author. What do you want to happen next.. Help me build 'our' story..I am also a new writter so I also need your support. Help me make this story one of the best fics of Ultra Maniac.. Arigato minna-san..^^ 


	3. my lucky day

What appens next?  
  
Chapter three  
  
(Ayu's POV)  
  
I really am enjoying my day. Okay I'll explain it to you step by step. First, I happen to encounter Kaji-kun on my way school. We walked together up until the locker room, but *ahem* we were with Tsujiai-kun, demo, I still find it nice.   
  
Then I met Kirishima Yuta again. We met last summer when I was shopping. He bumped unto me that day, and since *ahem* according to Kaji-kun I am a cool and great looking girl, I tried to act that way since this Kirishima guy is a bit annoying, but cute nevertheless.  
  
What the?  
  
Where did that come from?? Okay back to what I was saying a while ago, I tried to act nice to Kirishima, and since that was the first time I saw him, I asked him if he was living in our district. He said he was new, and was currently looking for someone. I then offered a hand to help him since I was familiar in the market place. If I remember it right he was looking for a small silver-haired kid, named Rio. I never saw him again since then, but guess what? Eventually, he happenend to enroll in my school, and we are currently talking since he's sitting right next to me. Demo..  
  
At the corner of my eye, Kaji-kun's currently staring at us, while Orihara-san, also one of the new students, is somewhat like giving me a death glare..  
  
'Kaji! Kaji! Kaji Tetsushi! Face in front!'  
  
Kaji-kun immediately faced in front. He seemed to be furious about something, but that's impossible. Kaji-kun's nice to everyone. May be he's face is red because of the heat caused by the sun.I wonder why he was looking near my direction..Could it be?! No! Impossible..Kaji wouldn't look at me..why would he? but..why wouldn't he? hmmm..  
  
Aaaaahh!!!Could it be that's he's stealing glances from Orihara-san?! I admit Orihara is beautiful demo... Kaji isn't the type of guy who would fall for love-at-first-sight right? Or is he? Oh no! May be Kaji-kun really has fallen for Orihara since she looks more cool that I am!!!Oh no! What would I do! Kami help me!!!! ... Wait..What I'm doing is so much uncool right?! Tateishi Ayumi.. breathe in..breathe out. Okay I feel so much better now. I'm cool again. Good. This way, I may have a chance on Kaji..*evil laugh*. I slowly turned my head towards Orihara's direction then gave her an icy glare. Who says I can't do that? Let the cooler person win Orihara-san! Hahahahaha!  
  
I noticed that Yuta is currently sleeping right now. I kindda understand him, English is a bit boring. Math is more challenging.. I think. I settled my head in front to refrain myself from thinking more of uhmm..unnecessary things, by then I noticed Kaji looking at my direction. I then gave him a smile and a small bow. He smiled at me, then gestured something like 'English is boring'. I immediately smiled at him and pointed Yuta who was already sleeping. He smiled at me before gesturing something like 'Talk to you later after class'. I nodded at him. Afterwards, he settled his head in front. Maybe he is refraining himself from sleeping. I smiled at the thought of Kaji-kun sleeping. My thoughts were interupted when I heard the..  
  
RRIIINGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
Phew. One more hour to go. Our next subject would be Math. I smiled at the thought that English's over. Kaji-kun again faced my direction. He gave me a wave and told me that he's glad Engligh is over. I smiled back at him and gave im a nod. We faced in front when our sensei entered. 'Ohayou-gozaimasu minna-san'. We stood up and greeted him back then we headed to our respective seats.  
  
'Okay minna-san, today I would like to give you a seatwork'. Okay that was nice start for the first day of class. Almost everybody in class scratched their head. Our sensei is currently explaining the instructions when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Yuta.   
  
'Ayu-chan, what's happening?' he said while rubbing his eye. 'Yuta-kun, that was indeed a long sleep, good thing sensei didn't see you sleeping a while ago. We are already having our Math class and he's asking us to answer the seatwork he prepared' I answered him with the softest voice I could make. I don't want us to be caught by sensei. 'What? Seatwork? Today's the first day of class! That's mean' Yuta said with a pout on his face. I just laughed at his expression.  
  
Somewhat, I feel comfortable being with him. He's nice and approachable and is really funny. He has a lot of stories. I remembered him telling me stories from Science, History, Religion, and even in Japanese class about his childhood friend named Nina. He said Orihara-san is also his childhood friend. I want to meet this Sakura Nina girl too. I bet we'd be close friends. Yuta and I decided to drop formalities during recess time. We ate together and decided to address each other in first name since we'd be seatmates for 10 months. I wonder when I would have the chance to call Kaji-kun Tetsushi, then he'd call me Ayu-chan.   
  
I then started to erase the thoughts in my head. This is not the right time to think about this things. Our sensei handed over sheets of paper to everyone in class. I started answering the questions and when I was already half way through...  
  
RRIIINNGGG!!!!!!!!!! I heard the bell. Sensei decided to change it to a take-home seatwork. Everybody cheered, eventually I was one of them.   
  
Who wouldn't it's already dismissal time?! Before I had more time to react I heard Yuta saying he's being going ahead of me. I just gave him a nod. I am currently fixing my things right now, I took a glance at my right. I then noticed Orihara-san approaching Kaji-kun.   
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Could it be? Could Orihara-san like Kaji-kun?!!! Oh no. I can't believe it! Kaji-kun's currently going out of the classroom with Orihara-san, I have to finish fixing my things now. Something's not right!  
  
I hurriedly went out of the classroom, and because of my clumsiness, I eventually twisted my ankle! 'Aahhhh!' I shouted with fear! I can't believe this! How can this happen when the tournament's already coming soon!! I'm hearing footsteps.. My head's turning right now. I happend to hit my head hardly on the floor. My eyes are getting blurry.. 'Tateishi! Tateishi! Tateishi! Get a hold of your self!' I know this voice..Kaji. 'Kaji-kun'..I happend to say, before I finally lost my conciousness.  
  
I opened my eyes, shocked. This is not my room, nor our school clinic's room. I then turned my head to the left and saw a table with a picture frame on top. I took the picture frame to take a closer look.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
This is Kaji's room!!!!!  
  
**What would happen next?**  
  
[ T. B. C. ]  
  
A/N: My mind's not working. I don't know what to do! Review please. Onegai!!!! Help me!! :) 


	4. On your side

What happens next?  
  
Chapter four  
  
(Yuta's POV)  
  
This is nice. It's already dismissal time, and only Kami knows how tired I am. I saw that Tateishi-girl again whom I met last summer. I gotta say thanks to Rio nevertheless, because it was he's how am I gonna say it? uhmmm.. fault? why I met Tateishi, I mean Ayu. At least I can have some time without suffering heartaches because of that baka.  
  
Nina. Nina Sakura! It's her fault why I'm here and why my heart is breaking into two! Hmph!I can't believe I even agreed babysitting Maya! Oh that girl! Since I came with her here in the human world, she never said a word to me! I can't believe all these things are happening to me! Kami knows how good I am.  
  
I am currently walking towards the school gate heading to Nina's house. I think it would be much better if I stay there than to stay at Maya's house. Maya is really giving me creeps! Since we were young, Maya was always the weird one. Maya and Luna are the once who hang out together most of the time, that's why I was left with Nina. So over all I believe that this is all Maya's fault.  
  
Stupid Yuta! I shoudn't have blamed Nina. Nina is nice, sweet, lovely and.. and.. and.. okay! Nina is stupid! But that's the reason why she's cute! But on the other hand Maya is evil, weird, cruel, gorgeous, lovely, attractive, witty... wait a minute! Where did all those compliments come from? Tsk! May be Maya used some black magic on me..  
  
Now that I'm blabbering about Maya, I remember or rather notice her staring at me during Japanese, Science, History and Religion class.I wonder why, may be she's planning to do something creepy again. She wouldn't succeed this time! Yuta the great is here!hahahaha  
  
Wait a minute, if I remember it right sensei gave us a Math homework or rather a take-home seatwork, if I put it in his words. Now where did I place that? I can't see it in my bag! Oh shoot! I can't believe I left it in my table! Argh! Now I have to go up again since I can't use magic in public for I'm sure Nina would just give me a 'You souldn't have done that' lecture.. Shoot!  
  
'Aaaah!!!!' Hey that's Ayu! Now what's wrong? I headed back to the class room since the noise also seemed to come from there. I saw Ayu lying on the floor with Kaji by her side, Maya is behind Kaji and seems to be a bit annoyed about something. Our eyes met. I gave her a smile. She gave me a glare. I can't understand this girl! I better focus on Ayu first. Her head problems seems to be serious. I took a glance at Kaji, who by the way seems to be really concerned. Like Maya, our eyes met. And ladies and gentlemen, I received another death glare. This time I didn't choose to smile. Why is the world totally against me? What have I done wrong? Kami tell me! I decided to set aside my drama first, we gotta help Ayu first, she's currently unconcious. Here goes nothing. 'Anou, Kaji-kun I think we better bring Ayu-chan to the nearest bed. Her head injury seems to be a bit serious and I bet her ankle's twisted too' I finally said.   
  
I noticed Kaji arched an eyebrow on me 'Ayu-chan?' I heard him say. This is when I finally notice that she likes Ayu, I bet Ayu likes her too. I sweatdropped and answered him back 'We decided to address each other in our first names since we'd be seatmates for ten months. Anou, let's just chat later. The clinic's close now..Is your place near here? My place isn't that near and we don't have first aid kits so..' I stopped to see is reaction. He just gave a nod and carried Ayu. I entered the classroom first, got my Math 'take-home seat work' (first things first haha), then followed Kaji, by then I noticed Maya gone. Must have gone home.  
  
We eneted Kaji's house and brought Ayu to Kaji's room. I asked Kaji to bring some bandages. He went out of the room to prepare some snacks. I decided to use magic since Kaji's away and Ayu's unconcious. I winked an eye and tada! The bandages are now properly wrapped on Ayu's ankle and head. I'm great ain't I? haha. 'Kirishima-kun! Snacks are ready!' I heard Kaji call from the living room. I went out of the room, took a last glance at Tateishi, ate snacks and went home urgently. I don't want to ruin 'the chance' Kaji is having right now. I bid farewell to him and his mom and whispered 'Ganbatte ne' to him before I finally disappeared. I saw him arched an eyebrow then finally blush.  
  
I'm on your side Kaji Tetsushi. Let's see how good good you are..^^  
  
**What will happen next***  
  
A/N: Maniac witches, here's your request. I really did my best to make this chapter. Yuta's my favorite caracter but it's hard to be him.   
  
Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Tell me how you feel minna! Review..onegai..arigato minna-san^^ 


	5. dry grass!

A/N: For a change, I somehow decided to put the author's note above, but may be I'll add up more of this non-sense after I finish writing this chapter. Sorry if it took me a lot of time before I showed up again. I just had this feeling to give you a little suspense perhaps..haha.But I realized that school is near and I better hurry because it would be harder to update this fic once school is up, ne?haha..Okay here goes nothing.. Don't forget to review okay..Uhmm..and yeah, fallen, thanks for the advice, but you see I'm using POV because, honestly, it is hell much easier to write this way..but I'll take your advice when I hopefully have another chance to write a new fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ultra Maniac (Ooohh..I forgot to add up the disclaimer part in the past chapters..gomen ne!)  
  
Chapter Five  
  
(Tsujiai's POV)  
  
Blast! This is the worst day of my life!  
  
First, my mom kicked me out of the house when I woke up late because I forgot that today's the first day of school!  
  
Second, my head is currently spinning right now because I stayed up late last night reading comic books for the reason that I even don't know!  
  
And now, THIS is what I get!!! Argh! Stupid tennis club! How can they post an announcement on the bulletin board saying that there's a meeting today and then when you get there you find the meeting place empty! And what's worse is that the reason why the place was empty was actually because they changed the venue without actually informing me, Tsujiai Hiroki the ace player of Men's Tennis Club!!!  
  
How can you actually call this a day!! But I better stop blabbering. I had been blabbering all day cursing this day. I bet Kaji is a bit annoyed because I was cursing and cursing in the past 7 hours in school, which by the was is totally unlike me, mind you.  
  
I started walking towards the classroom only to find it empty. 'An empty place again', I found myself whispering. Somehow it made me wonder how long I stayed waiting for my team mates at the tennis court because it was a bit unusual to find our classroom empty especially during dismissal time. Usually girls stay at the classroom chatting.   
  
I immediately headed to my locker to fix my things. It was the best thing I can do anyway. I checked my bag. Got all my things ready. Headed to the door to get out of the classroom when I remembered that my Math take-home seatwork was still with Kaji.  
  
Another problem for the day. I know what I was about to do is wrong but I have to do this. Without further hesitation, I opened Kaji's locker and looked for my math paper. Unfortunately, I proved myself that the gods really do hate me. Yeah you got it right, it wasn't inside his locker. I decided to give him a call. But again, I failed. His mobile can not be reach.  
  
Finally, I decided to just drop by his house. I was already at the school gate when I saw two girls standing from the school gate. One who has a sholder-length brown hair, and the other who has a long blonde hair covering one of her eyes. I approached the two of them since by the looks of their expression they seem to have the same fate as I do.   
  
'Anou, gomen demo are you looking for someone? I mean I may not know everyone here in school, but I had been studying here since I was a kid, may be I can help you', I said. Unfortunately, what happend was beyond my expectation. As I made myself believe that my approach was perfect, they just gave me a blank look and turned away from me as if they didn't see me. 'Baka' I silently thought. I knew it wasn't nice to curse, but they started it. I then made my way out of the school when I noticed the brown haired girl running after me. 'I'm sorry for what we did a while ago, we are just new here so..gomen. I am Nina. Sakura Nina'. Her smile was beautiful, it was somewhat like how a child would play on its lips. I then extended a hand 'Hiroki, Tsujiai Hiroki' I answered back coldly. Well this is my true self anyway. Sakura then placed a finger on her chin as if trying to remember something. By then I noticed that the other girl was behind her. I smiled a her. She then made her way towards me and gave me a dry grass. 'I'm shy' I heard her saying before seeing her run away. That's weird. I then took a glance at what she gave me. 'That was Luna. Anou Tsujiai, by any means, did you happen to meet our friends, Maya and Yuta?'. I turned my head to see Sakura. I was a bit shocked with her question. Maya and Yuta? How is Kirishima related to Orihara? hmm.. I better check this two out. 'Yeah. Those two are my classmates although I wasn't able to see them after our last class', I answered. 'Arigato Tsujiai-kun, I was just a bit worried because Yuta is still not at home and I can't find Maya's house either. Gomen for the wasting your time Tsujiai-kun', then she left. Now that was weird.  
  
Without further hesitation, I headed to Kaji's house. That was my plan anyway.   
  
At last! I reached Kaji's house. Kaji's mom was the one who opened the door for me. She told me to just go upstairs and head to Kaji's room.   
  
At the time I reached KAji's room I began blabbering..again.'Kaji!!Would you mind handing me my math paper this isn't really my day plus the fact that someone gave a dry grass and...' I was cut off with the scene I saw. Tateishi underneath Kaji's half naked body. What was this all about?  
  
---------  
  
(One year ago -- Slumber party)  
  
'Chujiai gulp thell me whath tho gulp do!!Thatheishi!! I am hinlove whit her!!'  
  
'Anou Kaji, you're already drunk'  
  
'I am noth!'  
  
'Hiroki!Hiroki!Hiroki! Thell me have you sheen Khachi-kkkkkuuunn'  
  
'Anou Tateishi, don't tell me you're also drunk'  
  
'I am noth!!hehe!!THell mhe whersh Kachi-kuuuunnnn!!!You shee!! Chis ish the right thime tho thell him thatsh I like him!'  
  
'You're both drunk. Go to bed and stop going to my room! You're disturbing me slee--zzzz...'  
  
---------  
  
'Tsujiai-kun' They both shouted in unison. 'Hmmm..can anyone give me a valid explanation about what is happening right now' I said with a smug smile on my face. This is my time! MY glory! I would make your day the worst day too!hahaha! Join with me! I thought evilly..  
  
What would happen next?  
  
[T.B.C]  
  
A/N: It's lame. It's stupid. It's horrible. Help me!!!! 


	6. disappear?

What happens next?  
  
A/N: I'm back!!!!!!!! It took me a long time before I updated sighs I don't understand myself. I can't fix my ideas. Now I understand why my favorite author is having a hard time in her fic.. sighs again she updated last September 21! Long time eh?! Hahaha. So I hope you'd like this chapter.   
  
Psychedelicaya: About Nina and Yuta, I really don't know. It depends. I don't even know what will happen next. I just update every time some ideas pop in my mind.haha. But I was hoping that this would be a YutaxMaya fic. But it really depends to you, readers. If you really insist this to have a YutaxNina pairing, then so be it.   
  
Millie-chan: Like what I said to pschedelic aya I'm still clueless, but if there's one pairing I am sure of, I want Kaji to end up with Ayu. I hope that helped   
  
XXsUgRcrAzEXx: Thanks for the review...and about the flashback, I myself don't know what that is for. Haha   
  
Milky Neon: I am happy that you enjoyed reading the past chapters. I am also curious what will happen next. Haha. I hope you'd drop me a message and tell me who you'd like to end up with who. That would really help me.   
  
Miriae: Thank for the review. About Kaji and Ayu... do read this chapter and find out. Fallen: I really want to thank you for your advice. And I know your doing that to help me. But I think it would be better if I end this fic with POV. Thank You really for the advice. I hope this POV thing wouldn't stop you from reading my fic.   
  
Maniac witchies: I didn't know you liked Tsujiai. I am happy you liked the last chapter. I hope you would like this chapter too.   
  
Cutie-kurt-isaiah-perez: Thank you for your review and support.   
  
And to the others who are reading this (but are not making a review..hmph) thank you also. Anou, minna, I want to ask you the pairings you prefer so that I can start some action... I hope you would tell me...   
  
Disclaimer: Ultra Maniac is not mine, okay?! I'm just borrowing them, the characters I mean.  
  
Chapter SIX (Kaji's POV)  
  
Kirishima left right away to my dismay. I was hoping I could interview him or rather give him death threats because he was being too close to my Ayu. Hmph! But I have to honest. I am a bit relieved now that I know he's on my side. I mean, when he said "Good Luck", I think it has something to do with Ayu. I hope.   
  
I immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower when I realized that I was still in school uniform. I was enjoying my bath when I remembered that Ayu was I my room! Damn! How can I forget that Ayu was in my room! Now what?! I then finished my shower right away hoping that she was still unconscious. Onegai Kami-sama! Please let Ayu sleep, even for just 15 minutes!!!! I slowly opened the door of my room, and right there, I believed in the word "karma". Maybe what is happening to me right now is what you call "karma". This is for being a bad boy. But what now?!   
  
She is currently staring at me, with a face I could not read! May she thinks I'm a maniac! "Anou, Kaji-kun.. Gomen!! I didn't mean to.." Shit! Now she thinks it's all her fault! When it was actually mine. "No.. don't apologize Tateishi, it's my fault. I mean, I entered here thinking you were still unconscious. Gomen..." Wow! I said it perfectly! I am so cool! Wahaha! "But still... it's my fault. This is your room anyway, so I'm just an intruder.." Oh shit! Just when I thought that everything was okay. Hey I'm starting to feel cold now that I'm still wet, the air conditioner is still on, and my body is only covered with a towel on my waist! I need to put on clothes now.. Now how to tell that nicely? Hmmmm.... Aha! "No, It's really my fault. Don't blame yourself, Tateishi. Uhmm..anyways, do you mind if I change clothes. Can you..anou.. face the other side of the room. That is if you don't mind." Yes! I did it again! She nodded once before facing the other side of the room.   
  
I made sure I was changing clothes as fast as I can. I was already finish wearing my boxers and jogging pants when I realized that I have no more shirt left inside my wardrobe. I told Tateishi everything was all right now and made my way to the door. I then began to shout to my mom, "Okaasan, I have no more shirt left. Are you done doing the laundry?". "No honey. I'll just bring it upstairs."   
  
I then made my way to the chair beside my bed. "Gomen, Tateishi, my mom isn't done doing the laundry so.." "It's okay." She cut me off. I smiled at her. With that I decided to open a converstion while waiting for my shirt. "Anou, Tateishi, you seem to be in good terms with Kirishima, do you like him?" Damn! Why did I say that! She might actually think I'm jealous and then she'd walk out of my life!!! Forever!!!! Oh no! I'm so stupid!!!!Argh!! I'm gonna kill my self! Damn! "Kirishima? Oh you mean Yuta-kun. NO! NO! Kaji-kun, Yuta and I are just...anou... he's just my tomdachi! Demo he is really a nice person. He is intelligent too and anou... he is really someone a girl would dream of... Demo I DON'T LIKE HIM!!! (The one I like is you damn it!)" Right now she's shaking. I don't know if she's just shy, but I'm happy to know she's not in love or does not feel anything worse towards Kirishima. "Oh. That's good." I heard myelf saying! Shit! Why did I say that?! "I mean, I don't like Kirishima to be ahead on me or anything. I'm glad were in the same ground. It's a bit humiliating for an old student to be behind a new student in terms of girls, I mean." Wow. I'm starting to be good making alibis! Haha! "Oh. Haha. Don't worry it's not like there's something going on between the two of us... I think you and... Orihara are in good terms. I saw the two of you together... anou... I didn't mean to butt in your personal life... Gomen" Shit! Orihara and I?! It's like asking a horse to eat grass!!! Oh. Wait a minute, a horse does eat grass! What the hell am I saying?! I have to think of something...QUICK!!! "It's not like that... It's actually----"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! I think I twisted my ankle!"   
  
"Tateishi!" I made my way towards her. I mean, I am already sitting beside her, but because I ahem panicked, I immediately stood up and accidentally stepped on a baseball ball and ended up above Tateishi!!!   
  
Now what!!!I am only a breath away from Ayu-chan!! I thought silently. Just then the door opened and... tada Hiroki Tsujiai is here to RUIN my day!!!!!   
  
"Tsujiai!!!" Both Ayu and I said in unison. First there was Kirishima, now here comes my best friend! Kami does hate me.   
  
One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Te--- Oh. He's already finish blabbering good. I thought he wouldn't give us, or rather me, time to explain.   
  
I fixed myself. Got out of the bed. Sat on the chair I sat on a while ago then said "Nothing happened". Gosh! I am so cool!!! Whoppiedooo!!!I'm the coolest guy here on earth. I was about to jump for joy when a realized that he didn't seem to believe me! He then arched an eyebrow then said "Really?". I took a glance at Tateishi. She seems to be bothered thanks for my no-good- best friend. Okay. Time to do some explaining.   
  
Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac.   
  
After fifteen minutes....   
  
"Oh. So... that's all? You sure nothing happened?" Hiroki said for the umpteenth time. Sheesh. What kind of best friend is he?! He's acting like he doesn't believe me at all. I can't believe he considers me as his closest friend yet he doesn't believe in me. I wonder how mush faith he has on his other friends. I pity them, his other friends I mean, really I do.   
  
"Yeah. That's all. You don't expect me to do something nasty to Tateishi? Hahahaha! You're such a weirdo Tsujiai!" I then said. I have to make sure Ayu-chan won't notice my feelings for her. It's better safe than sorry. I don't want to be rejected by her. That'd be the last thing I would want to happen to me. Yeah. It's better this way.   
  
Somehow I know Tsujiai got my point. He then nodded his head and made his way to the door. He was about to leave my room when suddenly he stopped then said "First things first. Give me my Math Work Sheet". Oh. So that's why he's here. I then gave him his Math work sheet, and in an instant he left.   
  
I took a glance at my wall clock. It's getting late. I decided to take Tateishi home but when I turned my head back to my bed... she was gone.  
  
What will happen next?  
  
[t. b. c.]  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is stupid. I had it hanging in my computer for days. My mind is not working as well but I decided to post this because, if I'd erase it, I bet I wouldn't be able to make a... ahem better one. So do you now get my point why I left it hanging. phew. I decided to start the holy stones adventure soon now that the cast are complete. Wait there are 5 holy stones right? The first one was the one at the theme park. The second one was the one at Tsujiai's place. The third on was at the disco. The fourth one was the plant thing Maya created. And the fifth one was the on Maya got at the school roof. Am I right?! I don't know if I remembered it right, so please correct me if I am wrong. Thank you. And yah! Don't forget to tell me the pairing you want to have in the end. 


End file.
